I Didn't Just Say That Out Loud
by ninjaboy76
Summary: ShinoxTemari n GaaraxIno. Please read n I hope you like it. Warning: New chapter is a lemon, rest of it is fine, just beware of chappy 4
1. first kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. There, I said it. Oh but I do own most of the graphic novels. (Snickerdoodles4u: At least the ones that are out right now. I love you bubba.)

This was the, lets see, 7th, no 8th time they had been in Konoha in the last month. It was so Temari could see her boyfriend, Shino. 'But to tell you the truth,' Gaara thought "I like coming here, that way I can see my precious Ino," Gaara thought aloud.

Temari looked questioningly at him. "What did you just say Gaara?" Temari questioned accusingly "N-nothing!" Gaara replied nervously.

"Yes you did," said Kankuro. "You just said you liked being here so you can see your precious Ino!" Kankuro laughed.

"S-shut up or I'll kill you!" Gaara yelled. Kankuro shut up, but he was still snickering. Just then, Ino came walking past and asked what they had been talking about

"Oh Gaara here was about to confess his lo-," Kankuro never finished that sentence. Gaara was glaring holes in him, so he decided to shut his trap.

"Oh ok then," Ino said, "Here have a free flower! Courtesy of the Yamanaka flower shop!" she exclaimed.

"T-thanks," Gaara said 'I'm getting a flower from the girl I like,' thought Gaara.

"Hey Ino, have you seen my boyfriend, Shino, anywhere? We have a date tonight he said he's going to cook for me!" Temari cooed.

"Yeah. I saw him buying ingredients at the store. Oh and I probably shouldn't tell you, but he also bought the biggest bouquet this afternoon. I didn't know he could be so romantic," Ino commented.

"I bet you wish you could be that romantic with Ino. Hey Ino, Gaara wants to go on a date with you!" Kankuro yelled before Gaara could stop him.

"Sure! As long as we don't go to the ramen shop," Ino replied. "Pick me up at seven. Don't be late!" She hurried home to get ready.

Gaara was to stunned to even try and kill Kankuro at this point

WITH INO

'What was I thinking when I said yes to Gaara?' Ino thought, as she was getting ready for her date…with Gaara. She was going on a date with not only the creepiest guy she had ever met, but the Kazekage too, unbe-freakin-lievable. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'He is kind of cute.' She thought he looked like a panda.

"Ino your date is here!" She heard her dad yell.

"Coming!" Ino replied. So they went to the barbeque, and actually had a pretty nice time. They saw Shino. He said he burned dinner, but wasn't going to tell Temari, and that he was just going to pass the barbeque as his own creation. By the end of the night, Gaara and Ino shared their first kiss.

**So tell me what you think about the first chapter flame if you want and give me advice. Plz tell me if you think its going too fast with Gaara and Ino. Do you want to see some Shino and Temari action too, or just hints on it? Plz, I need your help.**

**Snickerdoodles4u: Of course he doesn't know I'm doing this, but he needed a beta. I had to take matters into my own hands.**


	2. The Detail of the Kiss

Ino stared at Gaara for a moment She blinked at his confused expression.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Gaara fidgeted…

"Well…I don't know what to do…" he replied shyly. Ino could barely contain giggles. He pouted slightly at being made fun of.

"Usually after dinner you're supposed to walk me home," she said flirtatiously. Gaara blushed. They stood and he walked her home. When they stood in front of her door Gaara blushed.

"I've never done this before," he said. Ino smiled. She took a step closer to him, which caused him the tense up.

"Usually I'd receive a goodnight kiss," Ino replied. He stood there like a petrified tree when she put her hands on his shoulders. He let her kiss him lightly. A bright phenomenon of colors and blasts erupted inside of him. He had never been kissed before, and he kind of liked it. What an understatement. When the kiss ended, he pulled her closer and stroked her back. When she responded in deepening the kiss he knew he was doing things right. Both teens were oblivious to the door opening. They were snapped out of their trance when Ino's father cleared his throat.

"Oh umm…hi daddy," she said with a fake smiled.

"Are you two finished?" he asked sternly. Ino nodded and gave Gaara a peck on the cheek. As he left, a smile formed on his face. It wasn't your average happy smile, or an evil one. It was one the spelled out E.R.E.C.T.I.O.N.

A/N: I'm sure peopled wanted detail on the kiss. So I did it. With the help of Snickerdoodles.


	3. i love you

Temari was questioning Gaara about the date when all of a sudden Kankuro yelled, "I bet he kissed her!"

Gaara blushed and Gaara never blushes "I-I'm going out," Gaara stuttered.

"I bet your going to the flower shop to see your precious Ino!" Kankuro laughed.

"Shut up!" Gaara screamed

"HAHAHAHA you are aren't you!" Kankuro exclaimed

"So what if I am. You gonna stop me?" Gaara threatened.

"No, just laugh," Kankuro, "s,o Temari how was your date with shino last night?"

"It was great! He fixed me barbeque," Temari sighed.

"Yeah, he _fixed _it for you alright," Gaara commented.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Temari questioned.

"Oh nothing," Gaara said "Now then, if you'll excuse me I have to go now I am supposed to meet Ino at the ramen stand," Gaara casually commented.

"Ok have a nice time," Temari said.

"Yeah don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Kankuro yelled.

"Don't do anything he would do! We don't want to bust you out of jail…again," Temari said.

"Shut up, I was framed!" Gaara yelled

With Ino 

"Oh hey Shika!" Ino giggled and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

With Gaara 

'She just kissed another man. She must do that to everybody. I'm such a fool for thinking I loved her,' thought Gaara.

Before Gaara realized what he was doing, he had his hand wrapped around Shikamaru's throat, choking him to death. Ino was sobbing now shaking Gaara.

"Let go of him Gaara!" she yelled.

"Why? So you can make out with him?" Gaara replied angrily.

"I don't like him like that! He's just a friend!" she exclaimed. "I only feel that way about one person…I love you Gaara."

Authors Note: Cliffie…hah!


	4. Lemon

WoW there gonna do it warning lemon disclaimer don't own Naruto 

Before Gaara knew what he was doing he had Ino in a hotel room

Ino kissed Gaara lightly on the cheek and she ruffled his hair

"My dad is going to kill me if he finds out where I am" she said with a giggle

"We can't let him find out" Gaara replied

He kissed her neck and fiddled with the ties of her halter dress.

"Ino"… he mumbled in her neck

"Y-yes?" She asked nervously. Her body trembled when he untied the tie around her neck

The dress fell to her ankles she blushed when he stared at her and the way he touched her skin gave her goose bumps. He pulled her close and walked her over to the bed.

"If im going to fast tell me," Gaara said.

"No your fine," a wave of confidence fell over the blond. She kissed Gaara roughly and he returned it

"Gaara…" She moaned. She tugged at his clothes until he was only in his boxers. He growled and began kissing her. He touched her face and felt back to touch her hair. She stopped him, and grinned, taking a scrunchie and putting her hair into a bun, her neck was already starting to sweat. She looked at him and he softly touched her face. He pulled her closer, and kissed her. He pushed her away for a moment, still holding her shoulders.

"You look amazing." He said, as he looked her up and down. He looked her in the eyes and grinned. Pulling on her underwear, he didn't take his eyes away from hers. She caught on to what he wanted and what she wanted. She started to take down his boxers. When they had done that successfully removed the last of their clothes, he layed her on her back. He layed down on top of her trembling body As he went down on her, she winced in pain. He stopped,

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just keep going." She was assertive.

He went in her harder this time she moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain he pulled out and went in again a lot harder this time she screamed in pleasure…so did he

She moaned his name again and again then he fell asleep face in her hair

**So their u have it my first lemon please r&r (my friend helped A LOT she did most of it but the very end and beginning are mine) **


	5. Mother

Disclaimer: We, obviously, don't own anything here.

Ino woke up wrapped in something warm. She opened her blue eyes to meet with light green ones. Memories of the night before flooded her mind, and she smiled at the sleepless boy. "You stayed here all night, Gaara," she said.

"Well, I couldn't very well leave you here," he replied.

"You didn't necessarily have to stay."

"I wanted too." Ino giggled and cuddle closer to him.

A while had passed since Gaara and Ino had done _it_, and Ino was acting strangely. Sure, she had her normal mood swings, but this was terrible. Gaara sat in his and his sibling's apartment trying to console the crying girl.

"Ino…please…" He begged. Temari sighed. She had just told Ino about what a jerk Shino had been lying about the food.

"He just wanted to make you happy! Lovers shouldn't fight so much!" Ino sobbed.

"Look, Ino, I'll make up with him. Just quit your balling," Temari griped. This caused Ino to sob harder, and Gaara gave a death glare to his sister.

"Why the fuck are you all so loud?" Kankuro asked in an annoyed tone.

"Now everyone is mad at me!" Ino wailed.

"Look, Ino, no one is mad at you. I'll walk you home. Maybe some rest will be good," Gaara soothed. (Can you imagine Gaara soothing?)

A week later Ino sat in the doctors office with her mother, who wasn't too happy about her daughter having sex, but saw it fit to be supportive. Ino was a teenager after all, and teenagers did seem to have sex a lot. Ino's mother Ina (lmao) let out a sigh. The doctor came out, and she held her breath.

"Well, it seems that miss Yamanaka here is…pregnant," the doctor said. Ino screamed, and her mother fainted.

"It was bound to happen. I mean, we didn't use a condom, and we were just too horny and in love to take it slow," Ino told her parents. Inoshi's eye twitched, and Ina felt sick.

"Well, umm…I guess you better tell the father…who is the father?" Inoshi asked.

"Gaara of the Desert," Ino said simply. For the second time that day Ina fainted, along with Inoshi.

Temari, Shino (they made up), Kankuro, and Gaara all sat on the couch, waiting for Ino to speak. Where should she start? To hell with it all. She might as well say it all in one gulp.

"Gaara and I did it not too long ago and we're going to have a baby!" She yelled. For the first time in his life, Gaara fainted. It worried Temari and Kankuro at first, until they realized Shukaku had passed out as well.

Snickerdoodles4u: So what did you think? I think we did ok.

Ninjaboy76: It's too short. You should have thought of something else. I do most of the work around here.

Snickerdoodles4u: Oh, and I suppose pigs shit when they fly.

Ninjaboy76: I don't know, do they?

Snickerdoodles4u: Anyways, we'll let reviews tell us the name of the baby and the gender.

Ninjaboy76: So long p.s. do u want some shinoxtema action or not tell me


	6. Labor

Shino and Temari were enjoying a romantic morning. They shared a passionate kiss. They were going to share another one, but Ino came barging in and ran into the bathroom. Temari sighed. Ino had been staying with Gaara in their Konoha apartment. 'I wonder what we'll do when we have to go back to the sand,' Temari thought. Ino came out, looking green.

"Sick, huh?" Temari asked. Ino groaned in reply. She was getting terribly fat, and she sat down at the table.

"I want sushi, mashed potatoes, and lemonade," she said. Temari wrinkled her nose at the comment.

"We don't have any of that at all," she replied. Ino gave her an icy glare.

"Than you better go get some! I am in a really pissy mood right now! Don't fuck around! Go buy some!" Ino yelled. Temari sighed.

"I'll be back," she snapped, irritated. She left, leaving Ino looking sad. She began to cry. Shino would've stayed to comfort her, but…

"I'm going to make sure Temari gets brand name," he said. He left, leaving Ino to sob harder. Kankuro walked in, looking none too happy.

"What are you bitching about this time?" he asked. He regretted it when she began screaming in emotional agony. "Stop that…Ino…shit. I'm a dead man," he said, the last part cracking. He heard a giggle.

"Your voice cracked!" Ino exclaimed. Bursting out in fits of laughter. Kankuro sighed in relief. He would live after all.

"Well, umm…I'm going to go wake Gaara," he lied knowing Gaara couldn't sleep. Gaara walked in after Kankuro had disturbed him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I heard you upset earlier." Ino's eyes widened.

"You heard me upset and you didn't do anything!" she screamed. Gaara groaned. Now she was pissed, and he was her target.

"You know I'm a busy man Ino," he tried.

"Busy? Busy? You think playing in a sand box is BUSY?"

Gaara didn't have any luck the next few weeks. Now his luck was so bad the young couple had to dine with…Ino's parents. Gaara sat next to Ino, pretending not to notice the glares. Gaara had pork, steak, and other meat. Ino had sushi, mashed potatoes, and lemonade.

"So," Ina started, "Have you two thought of names?"

"Well, no. I am considering naming him after myself," Gaara replied.

"Oh no you aren't. Our baby is going to have an original name! And were having a girl!" Ino yelled. Inoshi looked proud. She had this boy whipped already.

"Whatever you say. Any name you choose will be nice," Gaara replied. These past weeks he had learned not to piss his girlfriend off anymore than she already was.

Meanwhile…

"Oh Shino. I am so glad we get to spend a night alone," Temari said. Shino smiled.

"I've been meaning to talk to you…we've been together for a while. I think it is time to take the next step in our relationship…" SLAP! Temari glared.

"How dare you ask a woman to screw you? You pig! I ought to…"

"Temari! I wasn't going to ask you to screw me. I was going to ask you to…"

"A blow job huh? No way! You can just go jack off!" Shino was beginning to get annoyed.

"Will you marry me!" he yelled. Temari's eyes widened.

"Of course. Why didn't you say so?"

"I tried…"

"Oh."

Meanwhile at the restaurant…

Ino was cheery. He stomach began to feel weird.

"It's coming! We have to go! I'm going into labor!"

It turned out that it was a false alarm. Gaara sighed. That was weeks ago. In the meantime these were happening everyday.

Ino sat at the mall with Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari. The other four were doing their best to take care of her. She insisted on going out. They finished their drinks and began walking. Ino's eyes widened as she felt something going down her leg. She looked down to see a little puddle of water. It really wasn't a false alarm this time…

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Gaara yelled. He was moving around so fast, waiting for Ino to get taken to a room. Everyone was there, trying to calm him down. He couldn't hear over his own, or Ino's, screaming. When they finally came to take Ino, Gaara fainted for the second time in his life. Kankuro was forced to go to the labor room. Gaara was taken to a different room to check for concussions.

Gaara woke up to see the face of a pretty middle aged nurse. "Nice to see you awake!" She chimed. She had Gaara follow her to the big glass window. "Congratulations! You're the father of…" Before the nurse could finish Gaara fainted for the third time in his life.

A/N: well, I wonder what their **_kids_** will be. You'll have to find out next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara awoke in ino's hospital room, trying to gather what had happened. He figured it must have been a dream. A smiling nurse entered the room A.K.A. sakura.

"hey Gaara, are you ok? You fainted when you saw your adorable little twins," she said. Gaara's mouth went dry.

"T-twins?" he stuttered

"yep! A boy and a girl." Came the cheery reply

Gaara stood by ino's wheelchair and stared down at the adorable babies. One had azure eyes while the other had seafoam green.

"lets name them…"

"How about Naruto!" a obnoxious voice exclaimed.

"**NO!"** came the reply from ino "I was thinking about jino and jen short for Jennifer how does that sound to you Gaara?" ino asked

"do I even have a choice?" came the exasperated reply

"no not really" said ino in her sweetest voice

"oh well then it sounds great" replied gaara

"aren't they beautiful Gaara?"

"yeah but just because they resemble there mother."

"aren't you just the sweetest!"

srry about the short chapter but I don't have my "editor" with me so she cant help well peace im off to read some more of the vampire chronicles peace out BITCHES (I mean that in the kindest way possible)


	8. The True Chapter 8

Well prepare to be amazed!!! Cause…this…IS an actual. ………UPDATE

Don't own Naruto all that jazz!!!

It had been about a month since the babies had been born Gaara of course was still in utter shock and after several LONG talks (and scoldings) about condoms from Ino's parents he was at long last getting over his utter shock.

"Gaara will you heat the bottles?" said Ino "and be quick about it we don't want to be late for the wedding"

"Yes dear" Gaara grudgingly replied because of course as the Kazekage he wasn't used to taking orders.

"and make sure there not to hot we wouldn't want the twins to burn there little tongues"

"I KNOW WILL YOU GET OFF MY BACK!?" Gaara snapped

Ino was shocked but not to shocked to speak of course

"WELL THEN FINE BE THAT WAY!!! Me and the twins are going to the wedding MAYBE we'll see you there!" Ino snapped in reply

"wai-"

"NO if this is how you want it then this is how you get it!" Ino interrupted

"BU-"

"Goodbye like I said MAYBE we'll see you there"

With that Ino stormed out of the house.

At the wedding 

"All I did was tell him to make sure they weren't to hot" Ino balled to Sakura and Temari

"well he's not used to taking orders…from ANYBODY so that's a new concept for him you'll have to give him time" Temari replied

"Temari's right Ino you'll have to give him time" sakura chimed in

"well I guess its time for me to go out there how do I look?"

"Hot" came the reply from and obnoxious fox boy

"NARUTO GET OUT" sakura yelled

"not without a kiss" Naruto stubbornly replied

"Fine" sakura answered with a quick peck on the cheek

"WOW!!!" Naruto exclaimed

"what are you doing in here dobe" Sasuke asked

"kissing your woman that's what!" Naruto happily replied

"WHAT!?" replied the eye twitching Sasuke

"sigh not like that I just kissed him on the cheek to make him leave" sakura answered

"oh well if you ever ask her again dobe ill give you a kiss with my fist" the jealous Sasuke replied

"Anytime you wanna dance teme" Naruto obnoxiously replied

"Dobe" Sasuke growled

"is Ino in here?" came a voice

"No" was the reply from a very familiar voice

"Fine then be that way but if you don't want to patch it up then don't expect me to try either" was the reply from the 'voice'

"Ino you should really go after him" Temari advised

"no not right now its to soon" Ino said

"Gaara can hold a grudge a lot longer than you think" Temari replied "trust me I sat on his cookie once and he didn't forgive me for 7 months!"

"I just need time to cool down then ill go after him" Ino stubbornly replied

"Well I guess its time for me to go out there" Temari said

"Wedding music"+ Temari walking up the aisle amid ooh's and awe's

"I, Temari take you, Shino, as my best friend for life. I am so in love with you that I want to promise to stand beside you through thick and thin, through good and bad, through joy and sorrow. I want to spend the rest of my life hearing your thoughts and seeing your dreams. I promise to do my best to make our lives better and better from this day on because I am so amazed by you. This is my solemn vow" Temari vowed to her one and only love, Shino

"And I, Shino, take you, Temari, as my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my solemn vow." Shino also vowed to his one and only love Temari

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" Tsunade announced

at that moment they shared the most gentle, sweet, and love filled kiss either of them ever would

Soooooo how you like it? Please review!!! Hope you liked it!!! I might be a little rusty though as its been so long since I last wrote something but u know so like I said please review burns accepted


	9. Chapter 9

**So basically I'm just kinda writing this for…yeah quite honestly I don't know I haven't even read/watched Naruto since I think it was the first shipuden episode…mainly because I feel it has gotten dumb but I'm just seeing if I can do something with this train wreck xD –Sincerely Ninjaboy/Redwolf ^_^**

It had been a week since she had seen or heard from Gaara she tried to find him after the wedding but all she could find was his footprints in the sand and even those disappeared after a few steps. Staying with her parents was getting rough

but she was kind of forced into it because she couldn't handle the twins all by herself, something else that was getting old was crying herself to sleep every night waiting for him to get his sorry ass home. Ha…just sitting around waiting heck…

hoping and praying he would turn up. Not that she would know what to do if he did show up, to many things had played through her mind to really know what her true emotions would be. Sakura had shown up every day to comfort her so she

knew that she must just emit a pity me vibe. Thinking of which it was probably about time for her to get here. *knock knock knock* came the familiar sound at the door she headed to answer it silently cursing how loud Sakura always knocked

at the door especially since the twins were asleep at the time, but upon opening the door she was utterly amazed to see Garra standing there with flowers and a small jewelry box.

"Gaara…" Ino said struggling to create words in the fragile state she was suddenly forced into.

"Ino…listen to me before you totally just throw me to the curb, I was wrong I shouldn't have run. That's not the man I want to be for you, that's how I used to face my problems but no more will I treat you like that, I've been letting off steam

with Naruto for the last 7 days and something happened while being with him and it made me realize that I love you and love will not run from a fight it will face it and win. So if you take me back Ino my love, then its time for me to be the

man you want and the man I want to be for you" Gaara said staring into her eyes

"I-I don't know what to say" Ino replied with tears in her eyes she felt weaker by the second knowing that she wanted to embrace this man who stood before her with every fiber of her being wanting to kiss him deeper than ever before.

"well…I know what you can say" Gaara said a small smile forming on his lips as he got down on one knee and gently took her hand "you could say yes to this next question" he said with an out of character tremor in his voice. He could

feel his heart beating fast in his chest knowing that the next words out of his and her mouth would determine their future's forever and always. "will you, Yamanaka Ino, marry me…Gaara, lets share the rest of our lives together" Gaara asked

from the deepest depths of his heart.

"oh…G-G-Gaara…" Ino couldn't get her voice to stop shaking "Y-Y-Y-YES! O-OF C-COURSE! OH GAARA! I've dreamt of this" suddenly a cry broke the solemn moment followed almost immediately by the sound of a second voice crying.

In that instant Gaara and Ino both started laughing and looked into one another's eyes and simeltaniously thought 'so this is what forever feels like', and in that moment with Gaara still down on one knee and the twins crying in the

background.

Forever felt like pure bliss.

-SCENE- (lol XD)

**lol…ok so that was my attempt at um…again still not sure haha. But I just felt like updating this and that's what came out of my head I'm currently sitting here with my friend the former editor and were just laughing about how bad this used to be so I figured I would try to find out if I'm any better at all XD oh well either way enjoy it.**


End file.
